Yes, She Wrote
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: A little known law regarding the marital status of an animagis forced Minerva McGonagall into a position of needing to find a spouse, and quickly, or she'd be sent to Azkaban. A personal ad without a name is responded to by one Hermione Granger. What happens when they each realize just who they've been courting?


**Okay, so this fic was based on a prompt from "MagnusMagnus" - the challenge was a marriage law fic which incorporated animagis related problems. Hope you guys enjoy - I loved writing this. **

* * *

Twenty-one.

Twenty-eight.

Thirty-five.

Forty-two.

Forty-nine.

Fifty-six.

Sixty-three.

October was approaching quickly, and Minerva McGonagall was running out of time. She had until her birthday to marry. If becoming an animagis didn't have such a bothersome catch, she imagined more people would put in the effort to become one. Said dreaded catch, of course, was the little known law which stated that if your animagis form compels you to mate, you are required to be bonded in marriage for at least the twelve months surrounding your cycle.

In Minerva's case, that cycle happened once every seven years. She'd become an animagis at the tender age of fourteen, under Albus' guidance, though most believed she'd been twenty-one when she became a cat for the first time, and twenty eight when she'd entered her first cycle.

No, her first cycle had been at the tender age of twenty-one, and for the month before and the eleven months after, she'd secretly been married to Albus, gay as he may have been. Minerva had been the only woman he'd ever taken to bed, and as quietly as they had married, they had an equally quiet, and amicable divorce. The reason that Minerva had received the bulk of the Dumbledore estate a year ago was a mystery to most; most being all but the three people who knew they'd married to hide the illegality of how young Minerva had been when she first become an animagis.

When her twenty-eight birthday approached, she found herself entering into a second marriage of convenience, with Elphinstone Urquart. He was considerably older than her - already in his sixties by then. While she never truly fell in love with her husband, they did remain together for almost the next twenty years. She'd been forty-seven when he'd died from a heart problem, and while she would have preferred more time to mourn the man that had become her best friend, she knew she had less than two years before her next cycle hit.

The punishment for not being married whist on a cycle was a year in Azkaban, after which her job prospects would be next to none, let alone any promise of returning to Hogwarts to teach. No, Minerva could not let her life fall to bits like that for the sake of an appropriate mourning period, and so she had started dating a month after Elph's funeral.

It was six months after that when she'd met Amelia Bones. Minerva had never pictured herself with a woman, but after two marriages to men she didn't love, it was a breath of fresh air to be wedding for the right reasons. Oh, she had loved Amelia with every fiber of her being, and they had been happy. Very happy.

They might have continued on being happy were in not for Amelia's untimely murder at the hands of Voldemort, two years ago today. The anniversary of Amelia's death had been the reminder that she needed to find a new spouse, and soon. Three months till she turned sixty-three, and that meant she ought to be married within the next two months, give or take a week.

She was loathe to resort to another marriage of convenience, but she seriously doubted she'd find love in so short a time. Not to mention, she was hardly young and attractive anymore. Oh, the age factor was one to consider. If she married someone her age or older, then she'd be doing this whole thing over again when age claimed whoever it was. Her parents had died int he first war with Voldemort, but she remembered her grandmother living to be nearly one-hundred and thirty. Not many witches lived that long, and according to Minerva's mum, women in her side of the family were very long lived. Minerva expected, another war she might fall in withstanding, she had another fifty or sixty years.

That thought made a smile quirk on her lips. By that standard, she was about half way through her life, making her effectively quite middle aged. "Middle aged witch seeks life partner" sounded a hell of a lot better than "Set in her ways old woman seeks younger bride", should she decide to place an ad in the Daily Prophet.

* * *

Hermione Granger, to Ron and Harry's mutual annoyance, continued to read the Daily Prophet each day, as she always had. Even when it was slanted by Voldemort's influence, it was informative. It just depended on your point of view.

Suddenly, a personals advert caught her attention.

_"Middle aged witch seeks life partner."_  
_WWF seeks SWF who is interested in a quick courtship. I am seeking the one to spend the rest of my life with, not interested in a fling. Prefer someone younger. Interest in Transfiguration a major plus. Reply by Owl through Prophet dating service._

Brown eyes narrowed as Hermione considered the ad carefully. She'd only been looking in the personals because, while on the run, she'd mastered her animagis form and knew that as a fox, she'd be subject to the laws regarding animagis being married while on cycles. It would still be another five years before she hit a cycle, her research had told her, but if she had to be married by then, she'd thought she best get a step on.

She suspected that this 'middle aged witch', was probably a bit older - perhaps late fifties or early sixties. The ad was too vague for this woman to be pleased at how old she was, and in the dating scene. A recent widow had to be getting married in a hurry for a reason other than the normal desire for love and partnership, and Hermione wondered what that reason might be.

Overtaken by curiosity, she decided to write this woman, if only to find out how good her guesses had been. She took out a pen and notepad, and began to write.

* * *

Dear H -

Good guess on me being a wee bit older. I'm coming up on my sixty-third birthday, though the women in my family usually live to be one-hundred and twenty plus, so I was not lying when I called myself 'middle aged'. It's simply a matter of perspective. You were also correct in believing I have reason for rushing into marriage, and if you are an animagis as you say, then you will be aware of the Ministry laws regarding cycles. I am also an animagis, and nearing my own cycle. I hadn't really been seeking a relationship before now, because honestly I did not expect to survive the war, and did not want to make a widow out of some woman, like my wife Amelia did to me. All that said, I am wondering if you replied to satiate your curiosity, or if you think that we might have a future together.

M-

* * *

Dear M -

Well, I certainly can't give you a thrashing for your reasoning, as I'm in the same boat. I have two close friends who, if push came to shove, they would marry me to save me the trip to Azkaban. However, they are both boys, and I fancy the fairer sex. I really should have waited to master my animagis form till the war was over - in fact I'm pretty sure Headmistress McGonagall will throttle me when she finds out I did it on my own, without any supervision. I'm old enough to have had her as my Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, and consider myself lucky as a result. She is the best in the field, after all. Who did you study under? In answer to your question - both.

H-

* * *

Dear H -

I studied under Albus Dumbledore (Merlin, I am so dating myself!), and had he not passed the veil already, I would have argued with you about Minerva McGonagall being the best, though there really aren't many masters out there to choose from in our field, presently. Oh, and I imagine you are quite correct - McGonagall would hang you, or hand you over to Filch for him to do. It sounds to me that you are fond of your time at Hogwarts, and for that I am glad. The school is rather important to me, and I'm pleased that we share an appreciation for it. So, onward to another question. What are your stats?

M -

* * *

Dear M -

Oh bugger, I'm laughing too hard to write well. Stats? I thought you were the elder witch here! Wasn't that supposed to be my line? A lingo of the younger generation? Well fine then. I am nearly five and a half feet tall, and I'm fairly slender. I've got decent curves, but most of that's muscle. I spent the last year 'roughing it' while on the run, and as my friends tell me, I am "quite fit". I've got brown hair, brown eyes, and I'm pale enough to be a vampire...or at least a librarian. I love books. Well then, what are your stats?

H -

* * *

Dear H -

Stats...well, I'm taller than you by just a few inches. Very dark brown hair, green eyes, and I am also a victim of library induced skin tone. I am also "fit", as you put it. I've made a career, let's call it "herding flying cats". My job keeps me very active. Dare I ask at what point we start trading actual information about each other? Honestly, I'm almost scared to know who you are, because just from your letters I can tell I'd be very fond of you, and I dare say, despite my reservations about even placing that ad, I feel like I could fall in love with you. Next question: what's your occupation?

M -

* * *

Dear M -

My occupation at this point is in limbo. I went down and took my NEWTS at the Ministry a few weeks ago, having not had the opportunity to complete my education at Hogwarts. I suppose my occupation is that of a student. I have job offers on the table, but I'm really focusing on studying for my level one mastery. The hardest bit of getting a level one is the animagis transformation, which I've already mastered, so I'm hopeful that by the end of August, I'll be able to test. My dream would be to go back to Hogwarts to teach, but I doubt that Professor McGonagall would hire me, even if she does need a Transfiguration Professor to fill her role, now that she's Headmistress. I'm simply not experienced enough. I suppose that I'll get a part time job at the Ministry for now, continue studying, and hope that McGonagall will consider me for the post in a few years time. So far as the exchange of solid information, we've been corresponding for just shy of a week, and it's been amazing, though I keep feeling like it's too good to be true, you know? Ask me again in another week. I'll put some serious thought into it. I, like you, feel like if you really are as wonderful as you seem on paper, that I could fall in love with you. That said, I also know that my friends will have a fit if I off and marry someone I've only just met. Next question: would you be willing to marry quietly, and then date in the public eye for a while before having an official wedding to include our friends and family?

H -

* * *

Dearest H -

I would not be opposed to a quiet wedding. I too, have reservations about how my friends (I don't really have any family to speak of) would react if I suddenly married, and too a much younger woman no less. Regarding your point of having only just met, I find myself wondering if we already know each other, perhaps even quite well. Perhaps we are not close friends, certainly not close enough to have already figured out that we are each other's pen pal, but perhaps we are not total strangers. With how much we seem to have in common, it would surprise me if we had not at least crossed paths. I often interact with the younger generation, so at the least, I believe that we must have a mutual associate. Do you know any of the Weasley family? That's your next question.

Yours, M

* * *

My Dear M -

I know the Weasley family fairly well, as it happens. I think you are correct in your observation that we at least have mutual friends. I'd like to voice one of my few reservations regarding a potential marriage between us. While I don't believe I'm ready for a family now, or even in the next few years, I do hope to have a child or two down the road. As a Transfiguration expert, I'm sure you know the spells that will allow two women to have a child together. My question for this letter is this: Are you open to having children with me?

Yours - H

* * *

Dearest H -

I have been married three times thus far. My first marriage was one to Albus Dumbledore, which was nothing more that a way to protect me from legal trouble when I became an animagis at fourteen years old. That marriage was quietly ended after a year, and we remained friends until his death last year, but because children we never even a consideration with us. My second marriage was to an older man, Elph, when I was in my late twenties. He loved me, though I only ever felt friendship towards him, a close friendship no doubt, but I did not want children with someone I was not in love with. He died when I was in my late forties. Not long after that, I met and married my wife, Amelia, and while we were deeply in love, she was set against having children in a time of war. All of that said, I would have had children with her, had she been open to it. And if I were to fall in love with you, if I have not already, I would gladly give you the family you desire, though I feel I'm far enough along in age to be comfortable with actually becoming pregnant. Next question: what are some things about you that are often points of contention between yourself and others?

Yours, M

* * *

My Dear M -

The first thing that comes to mind is my opinion regarding House Elves. I hate that they are not paid for their work. I hate how many pure-blood families abuse them. I'm muggleborn, and I can't change how my upbringing has left me a bit turned off my many pure-blood ideals. I read and research too much for most of my friends' taste, but I doubt that would be an issue with us. I'm wracking my brain here, and I really can't think of anything else that I commonly have issues with. I'm a very understanding person. I'm not quick to judge. I rarely lose my temper. I punched Draco Malfoy once, but he had just called me a mudblood after gloating over the fact that he had caused a friend of mine pain. I think he had it coming. What about you? Same question.

With love... H

* * *

Dearest H -

Hermione... it's you, isn't it?

* * *

M -

No fair! You guess who I am, but I still don't know who you are. I've read over your letters and I feel like the clues are all there. If you know me, I must know you. That said, I somehow doubt you will tell me your identity yet. If you could guess mine, I should be able to guess yours. Next question: now that you know who I am, well... do you still feel the same? Also, you didn't answer the last question, mystery woman.

Yours, Hermione

* * *

Dearest Hermione,

Knowing who you are, if anything, amplifies my ever growing feelings. Yes, I know you, and you know me. We never would have considered this sort of relationship, starting it, I mean, by any other means. That said, you replying to my ad now makes perfect sense, and I understand why you feel as you do regarding your friends finding out about us. Harry is a wonderful young man, but it doesn't take shock very well, and Ron, well, I don't need to tell you about his tendency to over react. Knowing who you are does help me answer your other question. There is nothing about me, that I am aware of, that would bother you. We are so alike, you and I. I have known that for years. Albus once told me that watching you grow up was like seeing me grow up all over again. Were he still alive, I imagine he would be pleased with the idea of us together. Oh, one thing...I highly enjoy scotch. Not in excess, but a glass before bed is pretty routine for me, or two glasses if someone I care for has done something risky that might have caused them serious harm. I swear, when I learned you'd been petrified during your second year, I downed an entire bottle. As I sit here writing this letter, I'm on my third glass, absolutely terrified that when you figure out who I am, who I've been to you up to two weeks ago, that you'd run. Would you still want to marry me when you realize who is in love with you?

* * *

Minerva -

The answer is yes. Let's meet.

* * *

'Yes,' she wrote. Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

Hermione Granger figured out that she, Minerva McGonagall, was her mystery suitor, and still wanted to continue pursuing the relationship they'd begun to build. Two weeks ago, Minerva had been doubtful that she'd ever find love again, let alone this quickly, but now, she couldn't imagine a future without her beautiful, brown eyed Gryffindor. Hermione was everything she could want. Nothing missing, nothing lacking, nothing out of order. Perfection in a beautiful body. Perfection that was one conversation away from being hers.

"So, are you going to turn me over to Flich, or throttle me yourself?" a soft voice said.

Minerva turned, smiling gently at a woman who, had she encountered two weeks ago, she would have politely greeted and then been on her way. Now, however, was a different story.

"I think I'm more inclined to kiss you," she whispered.

"What gave me away?" Hermione asked, stepping closer to the older witch.

"The comment about House Elves," Minerva smiled. "You did found 'SPEW', and were one of only three students to get involved. The other two were Harry and Ron. After I thought about that, the rest of your letters revealed more evidence to support my theory that the woman I was writing was you. What gave me away? I spent hours crafting that last letter, trying not to give myself away so quickly. I was hoping for more time to digest my discovery."

"Your knowledge about Harry and Ron," Hermione replied. "In order to have known them that well, you had to have spent a lot of time around them, which led me to believe you were a Hogwarts Professor. I already knew you were a Transfiguration Master, so that led me to suspect...and then I looked back a few letters to when we talked about stats, and green eyes told me what I needed to know."

"And how is it that you're not running away?" Minerva wanted to know. Any sensible person who had so recently been her student would have totally freaked out if they realized they were contemplating marriage to their Professor.

"Because I've been in love with you since fifth year," Hermione admitted. "I just never thought...when we started writing...I felt foolish about it then, but I hoped it was you."

Minerva was floored. "You never said anything. There was no signs."

"There were," the younger witch mused, "but as my teacher, you didn't want to see them. Besides, you were still mourning Amelia. I had no idea you and she...I'm sorry for your loss. Losses, actually...Albus, too."

"Thanks." The Headmistress of Hogwarts had never looked more vulnerable than she did at this moment. Here, before her, was a woman who loved her, who had loved her for some time; a woman who knew her well, because they had already lived together for six years, interacting nearly every day. Hermione, ever the observational one, probably knew her better than half the Hogwarts Professors. "I don't know what to say..." she muttered.

"Ask me another question," Hermione suggested, reaching out and taking Minerva's hand.

"Will you marry me?"

The words slipped out of her mouth before she could consider any other inquiry. Really, it was the only question left to ask. Nothing else mattered, now.

"Yes," came the answer, without hesitation.

Seconds ticked by as Minerva's brain digested the fact that not only had she just proposed marriage to a women forty-four years her junior, but said woman had agreed. As soon as the neurons connected, she lunged forward and captured Hermione's lips in a searing kiss, which was returned with a vigor that could only be borne out of love. "I love you," she whispered breathlessly, when she finally pulled away for air.

"And I love you, Minerva," Hermione replied, Cheshire grin forming on the familiar face.

* * *

**Please review! **


End file.
